~*~loves to blame~*~
by myluckyangel
Summary: pan has a little trouble with love. T/P please R/R *complete*
1. the beginning

loves to blame  
  
It was the anual gathering at capsule corp all of the z-team was there and some other's too. Bulma walked around welcoming everybody but there was some people she dident see, gohan videl and pan.   
  
************************back at the son's**********************  
  
"Pan! hurry up honey we have to go" videl yelled from the family room.  
  
Pan had been in her room all day doing nothing she dident even want to go to this 'anual gathering'. Of course she wanted to see everyone but 'he' was going to be there, and since she was going to be there it was even worse. Pan looked herself over in the mirror and finaly dicided, i'm not going to let him get to me. She jumped of her bed and started getting dressed.  
  
Videl and gohan had been waiting for there daughter to be ready for over an hour now. Just then pan ran down stairs wearing black capris a white tank top and a silver necklace that her grandpa and grandma gave her. She had her hair up in a messy bun and she even aplied a little make up. Gohan watched as his daughter stood before him.   
  
"Is that what your wearing and are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yep and yep lets go" she replied running to the front door.  
  
Gohan and videl followed jumping into the air and taking off for capsule corp.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bulma walked up to goku and chi chi.  
  
"Hey you two did gohan say he was going to come?" bulma asked.  
  
"Ya bulma he told me today he was looking forward to seeing everybody he wouldent miss it for the world" goku said with the son smile.  
  
"Ok because he's not here yet" bulma reported.  
  
"Hey look here he comes" goku said pointing to the sky where pan videl and gohan where flying.  
  
"Oh good ok bye goku bye chi chi" bulma said walking away.  
  
Goku watched as gohan and his faimily landed, gohan walked up to his father and they all said there hello's. Pan gave her grandparents a hug and a kiss and then went in search for 'him'. She walked around until she saw him under a tree talking and flirting with marron. She felt a tear well up in her eye, she loved him since she was a kid she couldent stand seeing him with another. She continued looking for goten and bra but sadly found them flirting on a bench with each other. She sighed and took a seat on a picnic table were vegeta was sitting. She slumped onto the seat and put her head on her hands.  
  
"What wrong with you" vegeta grumbled.  
  
Pan paused for a second then asked vegeta "vegeta what do you do when you want something really bad"  
  
egeta was totally blown by the question but answered "you train and train hard"  
  
"But wonder if its something you dont have to train for?" she asked.  
  
"Then you do like bra and whine" he said.  
  
"But still wonder if its something you can whine for"   
  
"Whats with these questions they make no sense" vegeta grumbled.  
  
"Ok ok say you love some one and you want that person in your life what do you do" she asked no sure of his answer.  
  
"Then you face up to it and take it head on" he answered with a frown.  
  
"Oh ok thanks vegeta" she responed and got up to talk to trunks.  
  
She walked over to were trunks and marron where sitting.  
  
"Trunks can i talk to you for a minute" she asked quietly.  
  
Trunks looked up in surprise pan looked beuitiful he had never seen her in girls clothes and with make up on but he responded "sure"  
  
They both walked for a while until pan stopped.   
  
"What is it pan what did you have to talk to me about" he asked   
  
"Well i sorta have to tell you something" she let out.  
  
"But i know your like marron" she said.  
Trunks knew what she was going to say so he stopped her before she could say it.  
  
"Pan i know what your going to say and please dont say it, i know you like me but we can have anything together your too young and where not right" he quickly said.  
Pan felt like her heart had been ripped out but she still had to tell him how she felt.  
  
"but i love you" She said  
  
Trunks was blown away by this he dident know what do say.  
  
"Pan when will you get it we cant have anything together your like my little sister i dont love you"   
  
That was when pan's heart was stomped on. She felt a tear well up it her eye.  
  
"Ok" was her only response.  
  
She turned around to walked away but trunks stopped her.  
  
"Pan please understand" he said.  
  
"I do" she said as she walked away.  
  
She started crying so she took off into the air. She landed on top of a cliff and sat down. A million thoughts ran threw her head and she could on say one thing loves to blame. she dicieded to go home she wanted to be alone so she took off.  
  
Once pan got home she layed in her bed for hours until her parents got home.  
  
"Pan honey are you home" videl yelled.  
  
Pan strolled down stairs and faced her two parents.  
  
"Right here" she said.  
  
"Why did you leave" gohan asked.  
  
"Sorry i dident feel very well so i came home" she answered.  
  
"Ok well it was probly better that you dident now go up stairs and get some rest" videl said to her daughter.  
  
Pan turned around and walked up stairs she dident want her parents to see her cry.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Pan woke up bright and early the next morning with the sun shining in her window. She jumped out of bed and hurried down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Goodmorning sweety" videl greeted   
  
"Goodmorning dear" gohan said from his paper.  
  
"Goodmorning" pan replyed.  
  
"Is anything wrong sweety" videl asked.  
  
"No nothing mom" pan said.  
  
"Ok........well bra called for you so you might want to call her back" videl said taking a drink of her coffee.  
  
"Ok" pan said jumping out of her seat and running to her room. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
RiNg-------RiNg-------RiNg--------RiNg "Hello" a deep voice said.  
  
"Is bra there" pan said knowing in full who it was.  
  
"Pan?" trunks asked.  
  
"Ya" she responded.  
  
"Pan we need to talk" trunks said.  
  
"YA OK whatever CAN I TALK TO BRA" pan started to get angry.  
  
"First we need to talk" trunks pushed.  
  
"Well you might need to talk to me about something but i have nothing to say to you" pan spat "can i talk to bra or what"  
  
" First we talk"he started.  
  
cLiCk....................................................... was all trunks heard.  
  
I'll just have to fly over there pan thought as she got ready.  
  
***********************************************************************  
well there my new story about trunks and pan i'll have the next chapter up soon thanks....please R/R   
  



	2. the fight

loves to blame  
  
Pan quickly got ready and ran down stairs.  
  
"Mom, dad i'm going over to bra's house i'll be back later" pan said as she ran past her parents in the kitchen.  
  
Pan jumped into the air and took off in the direction of capsule corp. She arrived in minutes flat and ran up to front door hoping trunks wouldent answer. She gently knocked on the hugh door until it opened.   
  
"Oh hello pan bra's in her room" bulma greeted.  
  
"Thanks bulma see ya" pan ran passed bulma and up the stairs to bra's room. She knocked a couple times before she heard bra's voice.  
  
"Who is it" bra asked.  
  
"Pan" she replied.  
  
"Oh sorry pan i just got out the shower you can wait in the living room i'll be out in a few" bra said through the door.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Pan walked down the stairs to the living room and sat down waiting quietly until she heard someone coming. Trunks came down the stairs and seen pan sitting there.  
  
"Pan we need to talk" trunks said as he walked up to her.  
  
"No we dont" she replied rather coldly.  
  
"PAN yes we do" trunks yelled.  
  
"I can hear you fine but i aint going to talk back" she told him as she rested her head on her hand.  
  
"Why" he asked.  
  
"Well i only talk to people who care about me because if i talked to people who dident i would just be wasting feelings" she spat.  
  
"But i do care for you" he protested.  
  
"Oh really what about yesterday" she said shooting up from he seat.  
  
"Pan you got to listen" he said.  
  
"I am listening trunks and all i hear is you trying to make up for what you said, but its done with and over with now i know how you really feel" she screamed.  
  
"I only said that so you would get the picture there arent any feeling here" he yelled back.  
  
"Well for you there might have not been but i sure had feelings but you just dicieded to stomp on them yesterday dident you" pan screamed as she felt she was about to cry.  
  
"You have feeling for me" trunks asked as he calmed down.  
  
"I had, i had feelings for you but you know what they say you cant love the person you hate" she said in a low quiet tone.  
  
Pan started to walk away when trunks grabbed her arm.   
  
"Dont touch me" she yelled pulling back.  
  
She ran out of the living room and out the door blasting into the sky. Trunks just let out a sigh.  
  
"Now she hates me"  
  
Bra came down the stairs looking for pan but instead she seen trunks with his head hung.   
  
"Wheres pan?" bra asked.  
  
"She left" was all he said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Trunks walked away leaving a very confused bra she just shrugged her shoulders and went back upstairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Pan layed in her bed awake for sometime now just thinking about what she said. I cant belive he wanted to make up but i totally blew my lid she thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
hello agian sorry its so short but i sorta am sick of writing right now but the next chapter will be longer please R/R thanks.  
  
  
  
  



	3. trouble

loves to blame  
  
Pan woke up early in the morning from a dream about him. She jumped out of bed and quietly walked down stairs it was still dark so her parents wern't up yet. She went out side to think she loved when the twilite would come. She sat for about an hour thinking how she would face trunks. I cant face him i have to get away for a while she thought then she jumped up and ran into the house. Pan had it all worked out she would go to the hyberbolic time chamber to think and to get away from him. She worte her parent's a letter saying.........  
  
Dear mom and dad   
  
your probly wondering why i'm gone huh well i sorta left. But dad don't be worrried i went to kame's look out to train in the hyber bolic time chamber i'll be fine. I'll be back in a few please dont be worried and dont be mad.  
  
Love always  
pan  
  
"Ok i thing i'm ready" pan said as she grabbed her stuff she ran down the hall into the living room and opened the door she heard her parents waking up so she quickly closed the door and blasted off toward kame's lookout. Gohan was sturred awake as he heard footsteps, he got out bed and made his way to the kitchen. Gohan walked into the kitchen and diden't see anyone. He walked to pan's door thinking for sure she was up. He knocked but diden't get an answer he slowly opened the door looking for pan. He walked in the room to see pan's bed empty he was about to turn around but he noticed a note on her pillow. He picked it up and quickly opened it, he sat there for a moment reading it then ran out the room to get videl.   
  
"Videl videl wake up" gohan yelled.  
  
"What, what is it gohan" videl asked sleepy.  
  
"Pan's gone" gohan said scared.  
  
"Where did she go" videl asked.  
  
"She left this note saying she went to train in the hyberbolic time chamber" he said quickly.  
  
"Whats wrong then she can train there can't she you did before" videl said.  
  
"I did but she can't tain there now" he yelled.  
  
"Why" videl asked.  
  
"Because ever since the last use of it it's been malfunctioning" gohan said.  
  
"What will happen to her" videl asked getting worried.  
  
"She might be trapped in there" gohan said.  
  
"I'm going to kame's lookout you call everybody" gohan said as he ran out the room.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Pan snuck up to kame's lookout and snuck over to the hyberbolic time chamber. She looked around and quickly opened the door.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Pan was knocked to the floor as the chamber sucked her into. She rose to her feet and looked around, she seen a small looking house with a kitchen and bed.   
  
"Well i might as well get to training" pan said as she walked out the house.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Gohan flew at top speed to kame's lookout when he landed her quickly ran to the hyberbolic time chamber. He seen pan no wear.  
  
"She must have went in" gohan said.  
  
He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to see dende.  
  
"Dende pan went into the hyberbolic time chamber" gohan said out of breath.  
  
"What" dende said wide eyed.  
  
"She left this morning and just went in how can we get her back" gohan asked.  
  
"Well we were having trouble with it so we had to shut it down" dende said.  
  
"Ya i know but how can we get her out of there" gohan asked nearly yelling.  
  
"We cant she has to come out by herself but if she stays in there over 2 years she will perish" dende said in a low tone.  
  
Gohans eyes widend just as the z team was landing. Videl ran up to gohan for news and so did chichi. Everybody else walked up to hear the whole story.  
  
"Well pan is in the hyberbolic time chamber, she left a note saying she had to think about some stuff but as everyone knows the hyberbolic time chamber isent working so if she stays in there over 2 years she'll perish" gohan finished out of breath.  
  
Trunks turned around and started to walk away.  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
sorry peeps i'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	4. love

loves to blame  
  
  
"Trunks where are you going" bra asked as she walked with trunks.  
  
"Pan's in there because of me" trunks said in a teary voice.  
  
"No she isn't she went in there on her own will" bra said.  
  
"When i said pan left home yesterday" trunk said.  
  
"Ya what about it" bra asked.  
  
"We had a huge fight" trunks said and he was starting to cry.  
  
"Trunks what did you say to her" bra asked worried.  
  
"I said that i had no feelings for her" trunks said as a tear ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Why did you say that you know you like her, i know you like her" bra said.  
  
"I know i do but i couldent tell her so i had to say that" trunks said.  
  
"Well you're little mistake might cost her, her life" bra said.  
  
"I know thats why i'm going in there to get her back" trunks said as he walked over to the hyberbolic time chamber.  
  
"Trunks" gohan asked as trunks put his hand on the door handle.  
  
"Trunks you cant go in there, there's a 50/50 chance you could be sucked into a new demension" dende said.  
  
"I'll take the chance" trunks said as he opened the door and got sucked in. Everyone covered there eyes from the bright light shinning and when it went down trunks was gone.  
  
"TRUNKS" bulma screamed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trunk looked up and looked around he was in the hyberbolic time chamber he made it. He quickly rose to his feet and ran to look for pan. He walked over to the training place and there he seen her. She was standing there with her back turned to her.  
  
"Pan" trunks said.  
  
Pan quickly turned around to see him standing there.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here" pan asked as shocked as ever.  
  
"Pan we have to get out of here" trunks demanded, he walked up to pan.  
  
Pan slowly backed away never losing eye contact with him.   
  
"Pan listen to me we have to get out of here if we spend anymore time in here we'll parish" trunks said.  
  
"Trunks why did you come in here" pan asked.  
  
"Because.......becau" trunks began.  
  
"Because you feel quilty.....right" pan said.  
  
"I....i.i."trunks tryed to say.  
  
"RIGHT" pan screamed.  
  
"......." trunks was silent.  
  
"Trunk i know you came in here because you feel quilty" pan yelled.  
  
"PAN listen to me i diden't come in here because i feel quilty, i came in here because i dont want you hurt" trunks yelled back "because.....because i love you.  
  
"Ya right" pan said turning around "there aren't any feelings here" pan said mocking what trunks saidgfb the other day.  
  
"Pan stop bieng so stuborn" trunks screamed.   
  
Pan just felt tears rolling down her face as she had her back towards trunks. Trunks grabbed pan and turned her around.  
  
"Pan i said that because i thought i diden't have any feelings for you, but when i found out you could be in trouble then i knew i knew i loved you" trunks said as he wiped away pan's tear.  
  
"Trunks...i" pan began but was cut off by his tender kiss.   
  
When they broke pan stared into his eyes.  
  
"Trunks i love you too but how do i know that you won't do this to me agian" pan asked.  
  
"You dont hurt the things you love do you" he said as he pulled her closer. Pan just smiled to her self and though about a poem in her head.  
  
-*~LOVE~*-   
  
~A SENDER OF LIGHT~  
*TO*  
~OPEN YOUR ARMS~  
*TO*  
~OPEN YOUR HEART~  
*AND*  
~SPEACK YOUR SOUL~  
  
-*~LOVE~*-  
  
  
  
  



End file.
